


confession.

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, and other mushy stuff, they're gay! as usual in this house.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: "A-ah, well," Tsukasa fidgets with his fingers, a focused expression crossing his face. Lilac eyes flicker from Izumi's, to the floor, then back to Izumi's again. "I... ah, I'd like to request that you meet me in the garden tomorrow." Tsukasa ends his sentence with a nod, looking like he's trying to reassure himself of his own words."Eh~? Why? It sounds like too much trouble~..."





	confession.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izukasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukasa/gifts).



> Tsukasa confesses. Izumi probably dies. Author is very tired. Send help and maybe a granola bar.

" _Excuse me_ , Sena-senpai!" an all-too-familiar, ( _all-too-formal_ ), voice calls out, thin fingers tapping on his shoulder. Not bothering to hold back an exhausted sigh, he continues to put his stuff away. He doesn't even spare a glance back at his junior, keeping his eyes forward.

"I'm busy, Kasa~kun, can it wait?" He shoves the practice uniform back in his bag, zipping it up once he's sure he has everything. Turning around, he nearly jumps when he sees Tsukasa still waiting. "Gah!- geez, you're so annoying, you know that? What is it?"

"A-ah, well," Tsukasa fidgets with his fingers, a focused expression crossing his face. Lilac eyes flicker from Izumi's, to the floor, then back to Izumi's again. "I... ah, I'd like to _request_ that you meet me in the garden tomorrow." Tsukasa ends his sentence with a nod, looking like he's trying to reassure himself of his own words.

"Eh~? Why? It sounds like too much trouble~..." Izumi hums, heading fast as he can to leave. Tsukasa walks quickly to keep up pace with him.

"P-please, I truly think it will be worthwhile..." Izumi drops his head at the words, feeling unusually guilty for ignoring the redhead. ' _Damnit, he's cute.._ ' he thinks, huffing quietly to himself. "Alright, alright, geez~. What time?"

"Ah-!! After class, maybe, if that's fine with you?"

Izumi tilts his head, contemplating it. "Yeah, okay. I might be there. Seeya." He waves to his junior casually, walking away. He doesn't see Tsukasa's giddy smile and as he leaves, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The next day rolls around, the final bell ringing. Izumi's packing up his stuff when he remembers what Tsukasa mentioned yesterday, about meeting up at the garden.

' _Hrgh, he's irritating, but I'd almost feel bad if I just ditched him..._ ' begrudgingly, Izumi quickly finishes grabbing his shit before heading outside to meet him.

 _'Don't tell me he told me to come here and he's not even here yet'_ he thinks with a huff, adjusting his bag on his shoulders as he walks around for a bit.

"How annoying..." he mutters to himself, before hearing quick footsteps from behind him coming closer. "Sena-senpai!" Tsukasa calls out, and Izumi's shoulders relax a little.

"Oi, Kasa~kun, you're late." He turns around with a small grin, the younger boy still running up to him. He looks quite out of breath ( _Izumi makes note of this, they'd need to work on his stamina._ )

"M-my apologies, I didn't mean to be-" Tsukasa sputters nervously, standing up straight and fixing his jacket.

_'Hah—?'_

Izumi grabs Tsukasa's chin with a frown, pulling his face closer as he inspects his expression. "Hey, what's wrong? You look... more pathetic than usual." ' _Oh yeah, great consoling, Izumi–_ '

"Ah... it's nothing, it's fine." Tsukasa quite obviously lies, Izumi letting go of his face anyway. Dragging Izumi to sit down on a bench, Tsukasa smiles nervously.

"So why am I here, again?" The older tosses his bag on the ground, crossing his legs. He runs a hand through his hair, watching the youngers face carefully.

Tsukasa clears his throat with a nod, pulling a small pink bag from his pocket. It's decorated nicely, a lacey ribbon tying it together. ' _Eh??_ ' "...um, t-this is..." Tsukasa's words catch in his throat, and Izumi's brow furrows when he sees him grimace.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His words don't have their usual harshness, instead displaying concern. Tears begin to well up in Tsukasa's eyes, and he isn't quick enough to stop them.

"Don't get weepy, okay? It's... it's really annoying." Izumi wipes the droplets away with his thumb, trying for a smile. Honestly, everything he's doing is probably making it worse, but there's that saying - what was it again? - ' _it's the thought that counts._ '

"Sorry, sorry..." Tsukasa mumbles, pushing Izumi's hands back. There's a heavy blush on his cheeks, and he sniffles a little as he tries to regain his composure.

"Don't apolo... eh, whatever. What was bothering you?" Izumi tentatively places a hand on top of Tsukasa's.

"Right, right, ahh..." the redhead fidgets with the ribbon. There's obviously something on his mind, but Izumi can't quite pinpoint what it could possibly be. It's possible he's busy with family things, or overwhelmed with Knights work, or....

"This is for you." Tsukasa hands it to Izumi with a weak smile. "Um, Sena-senpai, I... I really like you!" Tsukasa seems to regain his confidence a little with every word. He doesn't sound 100% back to his usual Kasa~kun self yet, but Izumi doesn't really have the chance to notice it as what Tsukasa said finally starts to process.

He blanks, blinking back at Tsukasa. He can feel his face heating up stupidly, and he fumbles for his words. "Wh- what?" ' _Jesus Christ what the fuck what the-_ ' "I- shit, you stupid little-" Izumi mutters.

"...is that what you were crying over?" He takes the bag from Tsukasa's shaking hands, playing with the fabric in his hands before carefully untying it.

"There was no point in being that worried, y'know." The senior murmurs as he undoes the fancy bow.

Tsukasa looks at him quizzically. "Huh?"

' _Chocolates_....' Izumi peers into the bag with a tiny grin. "I... god, this is friggin' embarrassing. I maybe sort-of like you— just a bit." He doesn't make eye contact with Tsukasa, choosing to look at the bushes of bright flowers. They're in full bloom, bursts of colour filling the garden with life.

Suddenly, Izumi feels a warm hand cupping his face, and Tsukasa's chapped lips pressed against his. The redhead's eyes are squeezed shut, and he tilts his head a little. Izumi doesn't fight it, instead leaning into it, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. It's messy, their noses bumping together messily. Eventually Tsukasa breaks it off, cheeks flushed as he sucks in a breath. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Are you kidding me, Kasa~kun?" Izumi cuts in, covering his mouth with a hand.

"...Huh?"

"Seriously, you're making me look really uncool here, y'know~?" Izumi huffs, popping a chocolate between his lips. Tsukasa reaches for one of the chocolates as well, hand swatted away by Izumi with a glare.

"I don't quite understand what you're saying here, Sena-se—"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Izumi breathes out shakily, dragging a hand down his face. "Fucks sake, Kasa-kun. I wanted to look cool and do cool things like take your first kiss and–" he stops, a steady flush spreading through his cheeks. Probably on the higher end of the list of most embarrassing thing's he'd said and or done.

He hears a soft noise from Tsukasa, the younger breaking out into nervous but gentle laughter. The way the corners of his mouth pull up into a small smile almost makes Izumi melt then and there.

"Sena-senpai, why are you looking at me like that?" Tsukasa asks innocently, fidgeting with his hair anxiously. 

Izumi places another chocolate between his lips, leaning in with a devious smirk. 

"S-Sena-senpai—!!" Tsukasa squeaks, pushing himself back a little. "Many of my seniors have warned me that it is very _dangerous_ when you smile like—"

"Shut up, Kasa-kun." Izumi interrupts, pulling him into a kiss. He pushes the chocolate into Tsukasa's mouth with his tongue slyly, the sweet treat melting as it passes from his lips to Tsukasa's.

Izumi licks the residual chocolate off of his own lips, pushing Tsukasa back. Tsukasa's cheeks are flushed as hell, and Izumi can't help but tease him one more time.

"Now we're even, Kasa-kun." 

**Author's Note:**

> oh god please send me help. I haven't eaten a proper meal in 3 days I am in such pain.


End file.
